A number of U.S. Patents: No. 2,658,760; No. 3,433,483; and No. 3,463,496 have involved movable playing pieces on a playing surface, wherein the movable playing pieces move around a circular or oval shaped route. These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention, wherein the race between a hare and a tortoise is conducted on a generally rectangular shaped playing surface. The routes from the start to the finish position are not predetermined as in the aforementioned, but are an infinite number of possibilities as determined by the selection of each player.